Elevatorstuck
by Koureki
Summary: Short Story: Maka and Soul need to meet Death for a new mission. Too bad, because the elevator is stuck and they're on it. Before Death Scythe and really anywhere on the timeline. (rating will probably go up)


"Hey Soul, do you have a minute? Death wanted us to stop by for a mission," Maka calls out from the doorway.

Soul already had his backpack in arm and was trying to get away from Dr. Stein's classroom, but was held back by some girls. Maka observed them, but when she saw Alex, who she knew was a weapon herself, knew that they were just bothering Soul and not trying to get him to become partners. Keeping herself from rolling her eyes she starts walking towards the elevator.

"Hey, could have waited until I got out the door Maka," said Soul. He didn't really care, and she knew it, so she just patiently waited for the elevator to get to the 11th floor. Maka clasped her hands politely in front of her, stretching out her arms and cracking her neck a bit. It had been a couple weeks since Death had needed them for a specific mission. Other than that, she and Soul had just been doing small business around the area.

"You're still sharp, even though the last training session we had was last month?" Maka asked.

"Course, look at me." Soul flexed his arm and there was a flash of metal that he quickly retracted again and he sneered, "You should be asking yourself that. Didn't you gain some weight?"

"SOUL!" She grabbed for a book that wasn't there, "Goddamit why are you the only one with a backpack?!"

"Hey, if you wanted detention with me you just had to ask," Maka huffed and crossed her arms tightly against her chest. She had gained some weight, but although the couple kilos went directly to her chest (she thanked Shinigami) Soul didn't seem to care. In fact, before Death told her to come by his office Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and she were out at the nearest cheap lingerie store, surrounded by pastels and soft lace. It was amazing how something so girly and feminized was so sexualized. Maka had hated and frowned on lingerie before (her dad and Blair), but with an increasing need to get some shopping done she actually enjoyed herself. Shopping and caring for herself seemed much more pampering than she usually allowed so after getting a new sports bra she also picked up a modest cotton demi-bra, her first non-sports bra.

She was actually wearing it now, and she'd paid more attention to Soul when they talked, to see if he'd noticed, but like always he was busy shuffling music on his phone.

The elevator clicked and Soul got in before her, clicking on the 12th floor. Maka dropped her hands from her chest in defeat. He honestly didn't know she was a girl, what an douche. And the weight of the elevator carrying them up combined with her own self pity seemed seemed to crush her for just a second of weakness. That was when the elevator stopped and refused to budge.

"What is this," Soul waited a second and then pressed the 12 again. "Don't tell me this piece of shit broke." The elevator did nothing in response. Which was obviously the problem they needed the doors to open or something to get out. And Maka seriously did not want to be in the same room as this oblivious kid for now, only when she got her defenses back up. She slammed the emergency button in frustration and the intercome went on.

"State your name and purpose," the intercom began.

"Maka Albarn and I'm stuck in the elevator with an uncool guy, get us out."

"Hey! I'm the coolest guy you know," Soul argued, his eyes narrowing a bit. He had no idea why she had insulted him. Was the weight thing really bothering her? She was as thin a stick she had nothing to bother about. In fact, he thought, he'd probably have to make more food tonight to make up for it. But shit, he thought again, what if she goes on a diet like the last time I'd said something so stupid. Soul glanced over to Maka, who had almost taken a defensive position. Arms crossed and head ducked, he wanted to protect her. And God dammit he will protect her, I'm her weapon and I'll figure it out.

"Then get us out Soul, I don't want to waste time here. We need to get our mission and I bet we're leaving tomorrow to start it. We need to pack and get ready."

Soul grinned his lopsided stretch, and cracked his knuckles.

"Of course I'll get us out, I'm a cool guy Maka. Depend on me." He reached his arm for the tile ceiling of the elevator. Maka's eyes widened. Seeing his reach, she looked aver his body again. Damn, he was tall. Tall tall. Tall enough to reach the elevator ceiling tile without jumping or anything. Tall enough to see down her shirt if he wanted to (her uniform was left at home as she preferred clothing that was easy to switch when she went shopping). She crossed her arms.

Soul meanwhile saw a new challenge. Although the ceiling tile was off, he still had to unscrew and extra lid before they could get out of the elevator. Turning his finger into a mini scythe he began slowly turning the iron nails, unscrewing them a turn at a time.


End file.
